The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dolls, and more particularly to a combination doll and accessory article set.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Dolls which have simulated human-like movements take many forms, for example, crawling, walking, dancing and the like. Such dolls are of greater fascination to children than dolls which perform no such functions.
Dolls with moving heads are likewise fascinating to children and such a bobbing head doll is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,474, issued Sept. 9, 1969 to R. Gardel, et al., which illustrates a doll having the head thereof moved in response to different orientations of the doll body by means of a pendulum-like counterbalance weight suspended in the body and coupled to the head to provide such movement in response to the force of gravity.
Doll and accessory items such as rocking chairs or the like, likewise provide fascination for children, one such mechanism being shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,113, issued Sept. 24, 1974 to R. Triska in which a rocking chair is provided with a spring-wound mechanism in the rocking chair seat with a portion of the mechanism being mechanically coupled to a doll body through an operating lever actuable by the motor mechanism to effect rocking of the rocking chair. Another similar type dancing doll is shown is U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,652, issued Apr. 18, 1950 to I. Cohn which shows a standing doll mounted on a plate having the bottom surface thereof configured for rocking movement, the doll containing a spring-wound motor rotating a shaft extending outwardly from the top of the head of the doll, the outer end of the shaft having affixed thereto a wide-brimmed hat having a bangle at the brim thereof to provide an eccentric weight, so that rotation of the hat by means of the motor causes bodily rotation of the entire doll structure.
In the doll of U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,113 the mechanical coupling between the doll and the rocking chair substantially curtails the aesthetic appearance of either or both components. With respect to the doll illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,652 the structure shown is basically a single purpose article with movable mechanical components, that is the rotating hat and bangle thereon, externally of the doll preventing the doll from being utilized in other play situations by a child.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a new and improved doll and accessory article set.
It is another object of this invention to provide a doll and accessory article adapted to be moved to and fro in response to orbital movement of a weighted mass within the head of the doll.